


Precious Blood

by bansolo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Galra Keith (Voltron), He's purple, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tags, I lied, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tags Are Fun, That's it, Violence, it's not blood it's red paint, sorry texas kogane, the prodigal son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansolo/pseuds/bansolo
Summary: Keith Kogane is an alien. Okay wait.. he's half human and half Galran. He is the first one EVER to be of human and Galran lineage. So what does that mean for him exactly? A rare and never before seen phenomenon becomes a part of who he is.They say blood is thicker than water but what happens when your own blood puts family on the line...A spin on the Voltron universe - keeping mostly the same characters and follows some of the plots





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!!  
> please leave some comments <3

Let's start at the beginning... 

Krolia is the Galran Representative to the Galactic Coalition. That is alongside Kolivan of course.

But hold that thought; let's go even further back... 

Krolia is apart of a secret undercover rebel operation. They call themselves the Blade of Marmora. 

She is sent out to find, and if possible, retrieve the Blue Lion of Voltron. They have narrowed down the location of the giant robot to a planet called Earth, with the help of advanced technology known by the Galra. In no time, Krolia easily enters Earth's atmosphere but due to complications, there is engine failure. She does, however, arrive undetected.

At least, that's what she believes.

Out in the middle of nowhere, Krolia lands her spacecraft to the best of her ability in a hidden location. Little does she know, one lone man lives out there in the desert in his shack. 

Krolia's mission gets sidetracked when she involuntarily meets Heath Kogane. 

Heath had been living in the desert after detecting signs of strong energy and had been investigating ever since. He ends up helping Krolia find the Blue Lion and in that time, coincidentally, they fall in love. One thing leads to another, and they had a baby.

You got it. Keith Kogane. 

But as luck would have it, Keith doesn't look very... human. He takes after his mother in many ways while still having his father's good looks. Eventually, Krolia decides that there is no way they could raise Keith on Earth safely. Heath knows it's for the better as well; as much as he would hate to see them leave him.

With shared promises of being able to see each other again one day, and Heath being able to see his son again... Krolia makes plans to leave Earth with not only her young son but with research and news about the exact location of the Blue Lion. She wasn't able to leave with the Blue Lion because it did not choose her to be its paladin. She wasn't even able to get the force field to drop. 

Just days before Krolia and Keith were set to leave Earth... tragedy struck. 

Somehow Krolia's spacecraft was tracked down by a nearby Galra fleet. The only chance they had of survival was for Krolia to quickly escape with Keith in her fighter and get away from Heath so he wouldn't be found or worse... killed by Galra. Yet, before she can escape the Galra destroy her one shot of getting out of there.

Her own fighter jet now annihilated. 

Galra came storming in and everything becomes urgent. There are Galra Sentries as well as other soldiers surrounding them. Being armed with only her blade in hand, Krolia blocks hits as they start blasting at her and Keith. Astoundingly, she manages to fight off a few of the attackers. All while clutching her son to her chest with one arm. 

But she is very outnumbered. 

One of them steps up from behind her and lashes out with their blade. Krolia darts out of the way, but a moment too late. The edge of the soldiers' blade caught Keith's cheek. Krolia heard a sharp cry, and she looked down in horror as her eyes caught sight of the blood. Keith was bleeding and she let it happen. Krolia tried to maneuver her way out, but Sentries and soldiers were closing in on her. She frantically attempted to find a way to save her son. Another soldier went in for another hit but an abrupt blast was shot, startling them all. The attacker closest to her went down, and Krolia lifted her gaze up to peer through the dust. 

It was Heath.

At some point, he came out of hiding to aid them. He had managed to knock out one of the outlying attackers and get a hold of their laser rifle. He took all the Galra by surprise, including Krolia herself. Heath started taking out the rest of the Galra surrounding his loved ones from his distanced vantage point. 

Krolia was shocked, but she desperately wanted Heath to get out of there. He yelled at her to run.

Save Keith and never look back.

She couldn't. She couldn't leave knowing Heath was in danger. But... she couldn't stay and risk letting Keith get more hurt or taken from her.

A small group of Galra had circled in on Heath, but he had other plans. Heath reached back behind him near his belt and grabbed onto an object. His arm shot back up and in front of him. He looked over at Keith with a fond look, then up at Krolia with tears in his eyes. Heath mouthed 'I love you' and then pulled the pin with his mouth to a grenade-type explosive Krolia had once brought along with her not too long ago.

Krolia stared with wide tear-filled eyes and screamed out for him— 

But it was too late...

One of the Galra realized what was happening and shot Heath right in the chest. Heath went down, but that wasn't enough to stop the explosion. Keith, who had mostly stopped crying, was now screaming even more. Krolia watched from a distance as the love of her life slipped from her grasp as all around him went up in flames. 

She knew she had to run and get out of there. She _knew_ better than to waste this chance. 

In her anguish, Krolia took out the two remaining Galra and rushed over to one of their fighters. She needed to get Keith out of there and warn the Blade of Marmora that the Galra likely already knew about the Blue Lion, much to their fears.

She couldn't even begin to comprehend what just occurred. 

Her lover. Father of their child. Love of her life. Just saved them... a few mere hours after promises were shared with each other to meet again. 

Krolia vowed to make the Galra pay for this.

Now more than ever before, for all the wrong they have caused in this universe, she wanted vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Author here. I hope you enjoyed my first stab at this. This my first work so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or if this isn't the best quality. I've been working on this idea in my notes for a while now and I finally decided to write it out.  
> I am not sure how many chapters this will be but I expect there to be many  
> Thank you for choosing to read my work. It means so much
> 
> // kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Let's have a great time :)
> 
> bansolo


	2. Emergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we start-  
> sorry! I know it has been almost a month since I last updated and I apologize  
> I meant to post this weeks ago but things happen...  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me
> 
> \+ also I was finally ready to post this update a few days ago but then all my work for this chapter was deleted...  
> a l w a y s hit that save button
> 
> I would love to hear what you think!!  
> please leave some comments <3

Krolia went for the closest Galra fighter she could get to. She ran over to it, holding Keith tight in her arms, and jumped in. The amount of times she has flown a Galra fighter, was too many. That is how she arrived on Earth after all. It was easy for her- this also wasn't the first time she has stolen one and wouldn't be the last. She just had to get her and Keith out of there.

Krolia sat down and started up the fighter. She held Keith in one arm and grabbed her satchel that she had brought, with the little belongings she had. There was a wrap in there and she pulled it out. Laying Keith against her chest, she took the wrap and swaddled him. Krolia wanted to have him secured to her so that she could easily pilot them out of there and have easy access to the controls, without worrying about Keith getting in the way.

Keith for the most part had stopped crying; he was only crying softly and sniffling. Krolia frowned sadly when she looked down at him. She saw the cut and the blood. But this wasn't the time for that, she would have to wait a little longer to help him. 

The fighter had taken some damage from the... explosion, but nothing too serious. The engine had taken a bit to start up but in no time they were ready to take off. Krolia got the fighter up into the air, skillfully. After she made a little distance off the ground, Krolia turned the fighter around and fired at the other fighters. There was no way she was going to let any chance of someone following them.

The blasts shook the fighter and Krolia made the decision to not to bring any more disturbance to the area. They may have lived in the middle of nowhere, but anything can happen. She went to turn the fighter around but hesitated. They were about to leave the place she had called home for a short time.

No. It was time to go... there was no reason for them to stay.

Upon safely getting out into space, Krolia set the coordinates to the Blade of Marmora headquarters. She put the fighter in autopilot and sat back a little. She told herself to relax, they had a long journey ahead of them and her being so tense wasn't helping. Besides, Krolia could finally help her son.

Taking off the wrap carefully, she noticed that Keith had actually fallen asleep. He was clinging to her chest armor and breathing softly. She smiled at him tenderly, as she held him and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't want to wake him up yet. Looking out of the fighter, she watched as Earth grew further away from them.

Krolia started humming one of the Earth songs she had learned. The one Heath had first taught her. The one they listened to when Heath tried to slow dance with her in the kitchen. She didn't know why he wanted to do that, but she did like that it made him happy. She hadn't danced like that, or danced at all in a long time. It was also the song Heath would sing to Keith when he would wake up crying in the night. She would always find it very amusing to hear him, how strange it was to hear that man sing, she did secretly love it though. His voice was rich but had a softness to it that always would calm Keith down. She remembered when Heath finally managed to get her to sing. Apparently, Heath thought she had such a naturally beautiful voice, but she always denied it.

Krolia thought of Heath. How he not only saved her but became her home. He became the one she loved. He gave her a son. She didn't even realize that she was crying until the tears fell down her face. She never let herself cry- but this was a time to grieve. 

After a little, Krolia told herself that she had waited long enough. She gently moved Keith to one arm so she could see him and his wound better. He started stirring and fussing a little bit. Grabbing her satchel again, that was strapped across her, she set it in her lap. There was a little medical kit that she had packed and she is so glad she did. She rummaged around and grabbed the small box, taking out some cleanser and bandage. 

Looking down at Keiths kind face, she made a defeated sound when see saw his wound.

He had a cut up the right side of his cheek, thicker near the jaw and tapering smaller near the inner corner of his eye- yet not quite reaching all the way there. It wasn't too deep which was a good sign but still... she had let her son get hurt. He was such a strong boy and he was only softly crying now.

But wait...

What is _that_ on his face. Krolias eyes grew wide and she almost had to do a double take. The cut had stopped bleeding for the most part but there was something else there in his wound. It was like blood but... it was crystallizing- not like how a normal wound clots. 

The wound was emanating the prettiest sparkle and was mesmerizing to look upon. There was even a faint _glow_

Krolia had never seen anything like it. Upon closer inspection, Krolia realized it looked almost like.. jewels? maybe. Or diamonds? Whatever it could be was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen

She shook her head... what could this possibly be? But even stranger, Keith was completely content now.

_"That's odd...?"_ Krolia thought.

She didn't know if messing with his face and trying to get whatever that stuff was off would be a good idea. Would that do better or worse for him?

Krolia panicked slightly.... wait, did the Galra put this on Keith? Did they attach this to him? What was it doing? Is it some kind of tracker? In her panic, Krolia hurridly tried scraping off the jewels. She needed to get this off her baby... she wouldn't allow the Galra to hurt her son anymore.

Her calmed son started to stir and make displeased noises. She tried to soothe him by whispering calming words, as she focused on cleaning him up. The jewels were on good but she was able to scrape most off it off.

Keith started to scream in pain, as Krolia removed one particularly big piece of the jewels. She cradled him close to her and rocked him, concern etched in her face.

Is this wrong? 

Krolia looked closer and watched as more little shiny jewels were forming ever slowly and gathering on Keith's face. It didn't seem to be hurting him and almost seemed to be... healing him?

Was it really a part of her son? Why had she not seen it before?

She would have to talk to Kolivan and ask Ulaz about it, see if they had ever seen anything like this before...

✧･ﾟ*:○°☆°○*:･ﾟ✧

Unknown to Krolia there was a Galra who had survived.

He was also the one who had cut Keith.

Not too long after Krolia and Keith left Earths atmosphere, a severely injured Galran soldier had awoken after being unconscious. Somehow, he had survived the explosion. After taking a short time to recover, he managed to crawl his way over to where they left the fighter jets. When he got closer, he growled out in frustration seeing the state of the fighters.

The Galran Soldier knew these fighters were his only chance of getting out of there.

He looked around trying to judge which was the most undamaged Galra fighter jet. There seemed to be one that took the least of the damage. He limped over to the fighter and was able to get it open.

The fighter was in bad shape, but so was he.

It took awhile for the systems to boot up but his chances were looking better. 

_"Victory or death,"_ he thought as he chuckled unamused.

He looked down at his longsword before going to toss it into the side compartment. He had to do a double-take and held tightly back onto to the handle, just before it flew out of his hands.

Before his eyes, the blood of that small child was changing. He stared in amazement and curiosity as the most rich crimson- wait were those jewels? ..formed on the edge of his sword.

It wasn't like _anything_ he has ever seen. He wanted more. Like some intense energy was calling him. This rare ore that he had just come across might be the only of its kind in the universe. Highly rare and enticingly beautiful. Whatever it was also seemed to ...glow and it was doing things to his mind.

Shaking his head out of the trance, he knew three things...

_One._ He needed to get back to his fleet and report to Emperor Zarkon.

_Two._ They may have discovered the location of the Blue Lion- but the mission was compromised due to a Galra who has betrayed Emperor Zarkon and the rest of the Galra Empire.

_Three._ He might have just came across the most precious discovery ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Author here. I hope you enjoyed my first stab at this. This my first work so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or if this isn't the best quality. I've been working on this idea in my notes for a while now and I finally decided to write it out.  
> I am not sure how many chapters this will be but I expect there to be many  
> Thank you for choosing to read my work. It means so much
> 
> // kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Let's have a great time :)
> 
> bansolo


End file.
